Outdoor enclosures for telecommunications equipment and other electronics are well known. These cabinets must control the temperature of the equipment they contain within specified temperature levels. For enclosures housing equipment with extremely high heat dissipation, the only method that provides sufficient heat transfer is direct air cooling. To ensure the necessary airflow, openings or louvers must be placed in the enclosure to allow air to enter and exit.
While many such enclosures are available, it is desirable to provide devices which are aesthetically pleasing, provide large cross-sectional areas for air intake, are compact, mitigate the impact of solar heating, reduce acoustic emission, prevent moisture ingress and are scalable to different sizes. Further, simplicity of manufacture is desirable to decrease costs.